<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"We're married now" by Artemis_Fandom_Things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650199">"We're married now"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things'>Artemis_Fandom_Things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uchiha Weirdness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Kannabi Bridge Mission, Uchiha Obito Lives, accidentally married, kakashi goes along with the flow, minato is so done, obito is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willingly giving a Sharingan to someone not Uchiha equals marriage; Minato finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uchiha Weirdness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"We're married now"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What,” Minato states more than asks. Obito and Kakashi stare at him with deadpanned expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re married now,” they repeat in unison. Their eyes- together, they only have a pair of available eyes, as Obito gave his left to Kakashi and Kakashi has to keep said left eye covered- are intense and Minato gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Minato says. “<em>What the fuck</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito takes pity on him and explains. “There’s a law in the Uchiha clan, and it says that willingly giving your Sharingan eye away to someone non-Uchiha is an instant marriage. So, now, Kakashi and I are married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t have a single problem with this?” Minato asks, turning to look at a rapidly blushing Kakashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddling’s nice, sensei,” Kakashi mumbles, burying himself into Obito’s side, who then wraps an arm around his shoulder. “So is kissing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minato stares at them for a solid minute, then he take a bottle of Vodka and drowns it all in one sitting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>